


25. Shatter

by Bxanie



Series: 100 prompts challenge [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan felt like her heart shattered into a million pieces, little does she know she's not the only one who feels that way.





	25. Shatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



> Marcy this is revenge for making me cry twice

“Ruby, want to go out this weekend?” Kanan took a sip from her drink as she looked at her girlfriend. Ruby was sitting across from her, looking at the boat where Kanan’s father was. The man was slowly carrying all the oxygen tanks in. Kanan had insisted on helping him but he had refused, saying she should go spend some time with her girlfriend.

Thankfully Kanan’s parents were very accepting of her orientation and treated Ruby like they always had - as a part of their family. Kanan had to admit that she had thought of what it would be like to have Ruby as her wife but always quickly shook it off. After all, they were both still young.

“Uh, sure? What do you want to do?” Ruby took a sip from her own drink, eyes intently looking at Kanan.

“Oh, my parents and I are going out with the boat for the weekend. I thought you would maybe want to come along? My dad said it should be fine! You can see the stars perfectly from there. I usually take my telescope as well. The night sky is very pretty” Ruby felt her heart melt as Kanan told her story. Her girlfriend was wearing the biggest smile and she swore it could light up the world.

“That sounds fun. I’ll ask onee-chan!”

“Actually, I already did that for you. Dia’s okay with it. She was actually kind of happy I asked you to come. She muttered something about me being ‘good for Ruby.’ I was kind of surprised!” Kanan laughed, her hand reaching across the table to hold her lover’s. Kanan really felt like Ruby was the sweetest thing in the world. A girl she wanted to protect, care for and love forever. Going out like this would make both of them happy.

“Anyway, I think I have to head back home,” Ruby said, squeezing Kanan’s hand and getting up from her chair. She slowly tucked it in and grabbed her bag from the ground.

She was wearing a crop top and some shorts. A straw hat was on top of her head and her pigtails were low. She looked super cute and Ruby seemed super delighted when Kanan said she looked pretty. It had taken her hours to choose clothing that fit the weather but were also good enough for a little date. Kanan was just glad to see her girlfriend, to begin with.

“Be safe on your way home okay?” Kanan wrapped her arms around Ruby, squeezing her a little. Both of them pulled back to share a gentle kiss. Ruby’s lips were hot and wet and Kanan loved them. She loved everything about Ruby - from the way she got nervous to how she cheered for her favorite idols. How she held her hand when they went on dates, how they would kiss. Kanan loved everything about Ruby.

Everything was okay, Right?

* * *

“Mari, are you sure this isn’t too casual? I mean these basically look like the clothes I usually wear.” Kanan was gazing down at herself. She was wearing a white shirt under a checkered one combined with some blue shorts. It felt so much like her casual flannel outfit though, was this really something for a date?

Mari chuckled, sneaking up behind her with a necklace. She nudged Kanan towards the mirror. A beautiful dolphin pendant was hanging from her neck now. The silver would shine in the sunlight if it was given the chance.

The pendant had been a gift Ruby gave her on her last birthday. Kanan imagined it had cost her a small fortune and complained about it a lot until Ruby reminded her for the millionth time about her astounding amount of wealth. Kanan never mentioned it again.

“You look stunning. Don’t worry about it, she’s going to want to marry you immediately.” Mari chuckled, resting her head on Kanan’s shoulder and giving her a tight hug from behind. It felt good. Cozy. warm.

“Anyways, shouldn’t you be on your way? I thought you were picking her up at three?”

Mari did always know how to calm her down, the same way Dia did. They would give each other hugs or just talk to each other. Usually just being around one of their friends was enough. Mari and Dia just had this kind of cool air around them - comforting air - that would blow all her worries.

“Ah no. Ruby said something came up so I’m heading there at five. I think she might be a bit nervous.” Mari laughed, letting go of Kanan and grabbing her own bag. It was filled with clothing she had Kanan try on. Her friend did get all too insecure around times like this and Mari was perfect for fashion advice

Kanan was an insecure mess about things. She had asked Mari countless times if Ruby wasn’t just putting on a huge joke. Ruby was just pulling her leg, right? She was insecure about her masculine appearance too, saying it wasn’t ‘girly’ or ‘attractive’ enough. Mari had insisted countless times that she looked fine and that Ruby loved her regardless.

Kanan didn’t exactly take it too hard. It’s hard to believe things when you don’t believe in them yourself.

“Well, Dia asked me to come over. So I’m going to go check up on her. I should be on my way.” Mari said, gesturing in the direction of the stairs.

“Ah yes, of course. Sorry for holding you up with all my rambling.”

 Kanan and Mari made their way downstairs together. Kanan would always wave Mari off even though they had known each other for years.

They were best friends. Kanan trusted Mari more than anything, trusted her with her life even. Sure they had had some problems in the past but those had been resolved and now they were happy again. Everything was okay.

“Well Bella, I hope you have a shiiiiny time with your loved one~ And don’t worry about anything okay? She’ll love your outfit~” Mari laughed, making her way over to a fancy black car behind the shop.

“Sure she will.”

They waved and Mari disappeared into the back of the car. If it hadn’t been for Kanan’s nagging the woman would have come over in her fancy pink helicopter. AGAIN.

Kanan made her way back upstairs. She went to rest on her bed. She was way too nervous for this, sure it was just another date but it sure didn’t feel like it. It felt like this one was extra important for the both of them. A feeling in her gut told her and Kanan always trusted her gut.

Everything would be okay, Right?

* * *

  
Kanan didn’t want to believe it. She told herself that the noises she was hearing were fake. She pretended that her girlfriend wasn’t screaming her best friend's name but she knew she just knew the truth. She could deny it for how long she wanted, it wasn’t going to change the outcome.

She stood in the doorway to Ruby’s room and watched as the surprise set in on both of their faces. That stupid smirk Mari was wearing. God, how had she been so stupid? How had she been so stupid to trust her? Look what happened!

Kanan had gone to Ruby’s home early because she had gotten nervous. She used the key Ruby had given her to get in and now she was here. In Rubý’s room. Watching as Mari was fucking her girlfriend. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces right there.

Kanan balled her fists. Something was forming in her stomach and it wasn’t pleasant. Anger? Frustration? Sadness? She didn’t know but, she did know one thing.

She was going to _kill_ Mari.

“I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU.” Kanan yelled, rushing forward and throwing herself at her blonde ‘bestie’ She was straddling her half-naked friend and started punching her face. Mari desperately tried to block the incoming punches to no avail. Kanan was punching her frustration away. Her emotions away. Soon she felt something hot on her knuckles and Mari’s face was covered in something red. Kanan didn’t care. She kept going. Her trust was broken and Mari would pay for it.

“Kanan-chan! Please! Please stop!” Kanan didn’t hear the desperate pleas. She was in a trance.

Something tugged at her shirt but Kanan’s vision was white with anger. Another tug, another punch. Two more tugs, two more punches. Then, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled back into someone’s arms. Ruby? No...this person was taller than her. Dia then?

“Kanan-chan! Please stop hitting Mari-chan!” She heard Ruby’s cries from the bed. She had covered herself with a blanket so that her naked body wasn’t exposed. Kanan sank further and further into the anonymous arms behind her. Reality slowly starting to sink back as Kanan saw Mari’s bloodied face. Had she done that?

Regret and guilt set in. had that been the right thing to do? Kanan felt her heart sink into her stomach and soon anger faded for sadness. She tried to get up but the person behind her held firmly onto her, preventing her escape.

“Kanan-san. Please calm down. Let’s go to my room okay? We can talk there. You need to calm down. You don’t want to hurt anybody.” So it was Dia! Had she known? All along that Mari and Ruby? No, no she couldn’t have, right? She couldn’t have.

Kanan finally found herself free. She got to her feet and shot one last glance at a bloody Mari being cradled Ruby as she cried. Dia held Kanan’s wrist and dragged her upstairs and into her room. Kanan was led to the bed and sat there, her eyes empty.

“How are your hands? Are they hurt?” Kanan shook her head. She stared at the ground but the only thing she could see was the image of Mari over Ruby. Her fingers...her fingers. It made her nauseous

The first tears started rolling down her cheeks slowly and soon enough, Kanan found herself full-on sobbing. The familiar warmth of Dia’s arms surrounded her. Dia’s smell, Dia’s warmth, everything that Kanan had loved about her lover she recognized in her best friend. It just added more salt to the open wounds. It hurt. It hurt in a way Kanan couldn’t describe.

“Dia please let go of me….it hurts…” Dia didn’t. She held onto her as her best friend cried her heart out. Kanan wrapped her arms around Dia and clutching her shirt, screaming. Why? Why?

“Why doesn’t she love me?!? Why did Mari? Why?!?” Kanan’s sobs grew louder and louder until it was almost unbearable for Dia to hear.

* * *

 

Kanan didn’t speak to Mari or Ruby at school at all. Dia was happy that Kanan was at least keeping up her studies and going to school, but she was more distant than ever. She didn’t show up to practice at all. When school ended she headed straight home without saying anything.

It was the fifth day in a row, Dia passed by Kanan in the hallway and asked the same question she had asked every day. “Are you coming to practice today?”

Kanan’s responses grew more malicious with the day. Dia felt like Kanan was at another breaking point.

“Should you really be asking me that?” She responded, changing slippers for shoes and being on her way. Dia couldn’t say another word, Kanan had already disappeared into the rain outside. Could Dia really blame her though? Dia couldn’t even look at her own sister or Mari at the moment either. To hurt Kanan like that... It broke her own heart.

“Onee-chan?” Ruby's voice was barely audible, it was a bit lonely even.

Dia turned around to look at her little sister, who also looked more saddened than ever. Dia passed her by and made her way to the club room on her own without saying a word.

Rain clashed against the window as Dia sat in the club room, having a chair near the window certainly turned out well - she could peer out of it perfectly without attracting suspicion. They weren’t gonna get much practice done anyway. She could hear Chika’s whines from the other side of the table but Dia didn’t much care. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

Kanan.

When the girl had left her house that awful day she had still seemed angered and frustrated but also saddened. It seems Kanan had a whole bunch of emotions in her stomach she didn’t want to let out. She didn’t want to let anyone know. Dia knew exactly how she felt and just that thought made her feel sad, not just for herself but also for Kanan.

“Where is Mari-san? Did she get injured again?” That got Dia out of her train of thoughts, she turned to Riko, who was now looking back at her, expecting an answer from Dia herself.

The student council president shook her head. “Your guess is as good as mine. I haven’t seen her since class.”

It was unusually quiet. Mari really wasn’t here. Was she perhaps still holed up inside the director’s office sifting through paperwork? Or had she gone home because she felt humiliated by a number of bandages over her face? Or did she just not want to face the gazes of Dia and Ruby for one more day? They all seemed like valid options.

“I’ll go look for her.” Dia got up from her chair, taking her phone out of her bag and heading for the exit of the room. She stopped when she felt someone tugging at her shirt.

“Onee-chan, can I come too?” Dia might not agree with Ruby’s choices at the moment, but she was still her sister. She sighed and slowly nodded her head. Ruby let go of her shirt and followed her without a word.

The two hadn’t exactly talked to each other in the last few days, even over dinner their words were minimal. Enough to make sure their parents wouldn’t question them, but lacking when it came to conveying how they felt. Even now, they walked in silence as they looked for their friend. They didn’t even glance at each other.

Dia opened the door to the director’s office. She found no one inside yet the door was unlocked. “Mari-san?” She called out but there was no reaction.

Dia invited herself in and made her way over to Mari’s desk, looking for any trace of their director. Ruby walked in as well, though she stayed in the doorway and watched her sister.

Dia’s eyes found a note in a messy handwriting, Kanan’s handwriting to be exact. How predictable Mari’s disappearance had to do with Kanan. Mari didn’t seem like the type to suddenly stop going to practice in the middle of the week.

‘Please come to the entrance after everyone has left. -K’

That certainly didn’t sound like an invite to a tea party.

Dia Instantly turned around and peered out the window to the entrance of the school. It was coming down hard but in the distance, she could definitely make out two figures…

They were fighting. Again.

* * *

 

“How could you do that to me?!? You know how much I loved her! I trusted you!” Kanan’s fist made contact with Mari’s face in an awfully familiar fashion from before. The director stumbled back onto the wet pavement. She yelped in pain.

Why was Mari just taking these hits? Why wasn’t she defending herself? Why wasn’t she getting up and fighting back? She wasn’t even screaming for help!

“Fight me, Mari! Punch me! Tell me you’re better! You’re so much better right?!? You’re wealthy, fashionable! No wonder Ruby likes you better! Who would even like me?!? Am I not even worthy of being punched?!?” Kanan straddled Mari’s hips like she had done before - her fists balled up. She was about to go strike Mari’s face over and over like before again.

 She felt a hand on her wrist and then arms around her waist again. Dia? No...no it was Ruby this time. This only caused Kanan to get even more frustrated and agitated. “Let go of me!!”

She trashed around, trying desperately to free herself from her ex. She wanted to leave. She wanted this to all be over. Why couldn’t Ruby just love her? Why didn’t Ruby love her?

“Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” Kanan kept yelling out as the rain poured over all of them. They were all soaked and waiting for Kanan to calm down. Hopefully, calm down.

Ruby’s wet body was against her. Ruby was trying to make her stop punching Mari. She couldn’t stop. She was angry. She was furious. There was a fire in her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to destroy stuff. Destroy whatever had come between her relationship with Ruby.

Kanan’s rampage grew more erratic but her arms had less power behind them and it seemed more and more like she was just desperately screaming out her emotions rather than inflicting pain. Kanan was broken.

“Please just stop! Just stop! Let me go!” Dia swore that at one point Kanan’s yells got drowned by the noise of the rain, either that or the noise of her own sobbing.

* * *

  
It had taken about half an hour for Kanan to finally stop thrashing and throwing punches. The girl was seated against her bed, her face was pressed into the sheets as she softly sobbed. Mari, Ruby, and Dia were all in the room as they watched Kanan cry. It hardly felt appropriate.

Mari had taken Kanan home and Dia had insisted on coming along, It was only natural Ruby would follow. Kanan had gone up to her room without a word and the others had followed her. Now they were all here to watch Kanan break down again and again. She was quietly sobbing her heart out into the sheets. With nobody comforting her.

Eventually Ruby got up though, moving to Kanan’s side and wrapping her arms around Kanan’s shoulders. Kanan didn’t resist this time. Instead, she held onto Ruby and sobbed into her shirt loudly. She held onto Ruby desperately, as if never wanting to let go of her. She wanted to keep her close forever but she knew that couldn’t happen.

“I’m sorry Kanan-Chan. It was a mistake, we can make things good again, okay? Ruby will make up for it all. I’ll give you plenty of kisses and hugs and happiness. I’m sorry. Ruby is sorry.” Kanan was wailing now, calling out Ruby’s name and holding onto her tighter and tighter.

It was almost unbearable for Dia to watch. How her best friend - no, her crush - was clutching onto her little sister who had broken her heart. She didn’t know how to feel. Should she happy for Kanan that she could get the person she loved back? Upset that Kanan was falling for someone that hurt her in the first place? How was she supposed to feel in this situation? Her crush was hurt but she had been hurt by her little sister.

“Ruby…” Kanan started, taking a deep shaky breath.

“I loved you. I gave you _everything_. I kissed you, I held your hand, I made love to you. I wanted to make you feel like the happiest girl around. So tell me why…”

“....Why wasn’t I good enough?”

At that moment. Dia felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Why hadn’t Kanan be good enough? She certainly was good enough for her! Kanan had always been so kind and loving and supportive of her!

So why did such a kind girl end up with someone who shattered her heart? And why oh why did it have to be her precious sister?

Dia didn’t understand. All she understood was that this really, _really_ hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> I'm behind on requested prompts ;;;;;;;;)


End file.
